Hermione Just as you are
by CharlotteAusten
Summary: This story is told by Hermione. She changes herself to get something she wants, only to realise she had it all along. A Ron and Hermione romance. short
1. Default Chapter

_Please note: I am aware, as a huge Harry Potter fan, that this is not how the characters would usually act. I just thought it was a nice little story. When you read it, suspend reality _

Hermione pulled her frizzy brown hair behind her head and held it there, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't think she was _that_ bad. She picked up a brush resting on the bench and pulled it through her hair. It got snagged on tangles and pulled as usual. She squinted with the pain as her eyes watered, and she finally pulled the brush free. Frustrated by the state of her hair she slammed the brush back down on the bench. She had never been one of the girls who wore make-up and styled their hair every day, she always thought that type of thing was shallow and vain; besides, it took up time she could spend on homework. But lately she had been felling self-conscious as she wandered the halls of Hogwarts. She felt like the other girls looked down on her, and the boys, well they just looked past her. She knew she shouldn't care, she should be focusing on her studies, but ever time she looked at herself in the mirror, she found herself picking out all the things that were wrong with her. She picked up a ribbon and tied her frizzy mane behind her head. It didn't look much better, but it was a start. She gathered her things for classes, put them in her bag and dashed down the stairs to meet Ron and Harry. They were standing at the door in the common room waiting for her.

"Take your time, why don't you Hermione" Said Ron, tapping his watch "What have you done with your hair?"

"Nothing… I just tied it back, something wrong with that?"

"No, I've just never seen you pay attention to your appearance before." Said Ron, screwing up his nose. Harry rolled his eyes; Ron always knew the wrong thing to say in ever situation.

"Well, who says I can't start now?" Said Hermione, and sped and walked ahead so she didn't have to walk with them, but she could still hear them.

"Nice one, Ron" She heard Harry say.

"What?" Asked Ron, oblivious to himself.

Hermione ignored Ron for the rest of the day. She sat beside Harry in all their lessons, and the only time she made eye contact with him was to give him daggers across the table in Potions. She didn't even know why she had taken what Ron said to heart so much. It wasn't like her to care so much. Ron never thought before he spoke, and Hermione usually ignored his silly comments, she usually found them endearing. But she was feeling really down on herself lately, at Ron's comment was like the icing on the cake. That day after lessons she went to the library, but she didn't pursue her usual volumes on Advanced Magic, and Highly Involved and Intricate Potions, she was looking for a different type of spell book. She ran her finger along the spines of the books, reading the title as she went, until she found the one she was looking for. A book called filled with useful spells and potions to fix pimples, clear dandruff, remove warts, and things like that. She opened the cover and looked at the list of people who had borrowed this book. "The usual suspects" she thought to herself as she scanned the names. Parvati Patil, Cho Chang…. Draco Malfoy?! She giggled at the thought of it. So that was how he got his hair so slick! She thought of the looks on Harry and Ron's faces when she told them this, but then she remembered she wouldn't want them to know she was borrowing this sort of book. She took it to the front of the library and took it out in her name, she then slipped it in her bag and disappeared back to her dormitory.


	2. Hermiones Tale Chapt 2

The next morning, Hermione locked the bathroom door and opened the book. She went to the index and found what she was looking for; Spells for hair. She read _"This simple spell straightens, and makes hair glossy, smooth and easy to manage"_.

"Perfect" She said to herself. She took her wand, pointed it at her head, closed her eyes and muttered the required incantation. She waited a few moments, and she opened her eyes. She couldn't help but gasp when she saw her reflection. Her usually frizzy and messy hair hung sleek and long down her back. She reached up and ran her fingers through it. It felt amazing. Smooth and soft; she couldn't remember the last time she could run her hands through her hair without getting stuck! She shook her head and her long hazelnut locks shone in the light. This was amazing! If only she knew about this charm in time for the last Yule Ball! She then opened her toiletry case, where there were a few bits and pieces of make-up that her mother had given her for Christmas the year before. A little eye-shadow, mascara, blush and lipstick and she was ready. She stared at her reflection; she could hardly believe it was her. Then someone banged on the bathroom door.

"Hermione! Open the door; other people need to use the bathroom too!" Came Parvati's voice.

"Alright, alright." Said Hermione, and she opened the door.

"About…" And Parvati stopped dead. Her jaw fell a little when she saw Hermione and she was speechless. Hermione grinned and walked away, leaving Parvati with a most unattractive look on her face. She picked up her bag and put it over her back and ran down the stairs into the common room. She saw Harry, Ron, Dean, Seamus and Neville standing around talking, and she walked over to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting for me." She said as she reached them. The all turned and 5 jaws dropped just like Parvati's had done a few minutes earlier.

"Hermione!" Said Harry.

"Wow Hermione, you look… You look wow!" Said Seamus with a grin.

"Your hair looks different, you look different!" Said Neville, whose eyes were ready to pop out of his head.

"Bloody hell!" was all Ron could manage. Hermione grinned as she saw Parvati and Lavender scowling past.

That day, people kept doubling back to check if it really was her, and she enjoyed the attention. One Hufflepuff fourth year even asked her if she was new. She even walked with a new confidence. She used to walk the halls hunched over with the weight of 100 books in her back, her head looking at the floor. Today her head was up all the time, and she met everyone with a smile.

She walked into Transfiguration and sat down by herself, and Neville, Dean and Seamus had a little struggle in the walkway to see who would sit next to her. In the end Seamus and Dean sat on either side of her, and Neville, a little down because of being defeated sat in the row in front of them. When Harry and Ron entered the class, they were shocked to see Hermione was sitting with other people, but she just shrugged as they looked at her, and they sat beside Neville. Hermione saw Harry turn around, about to say something to her but at that moment Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Class, today we will be turning books into bats, but before we begin, I have an announcement to make. To celebrate Hogwarts 5000th anniversary we will be having a formal ball. As you will know, because you all would have attended the Yule Ball in your 4th year, dress robes are required, and I cannot stress enough how much you must all be on your _best_ behavior. All kinds of guests will be attending, including celebrities, ministry officials, past students and past teachers, and I would not want any of you shaming me and your house. There will be a notice in your common room with any other information you will need regarding the ball. Okay class, take out your wands!"


	3. Hermiones Tale Chapt 3

That night in the common room, Hermione couldn't get any homework done. Everyone wanted to talk to her and sit with her and joke with her and hang around with her. She sat with Parvati, Lavender who were obsessed with talking about the upcoming ball.

"So Hermione, who have you got your eye on? Who do you want to go t the ball with?" Asked Parvati, giggling.

"I haven't really thought about it" Replied Hermione, but at that moment she looked at Ron across the room, and he was looking at her. She _had_ thought about who she'd like to go with. "Who do you want to go with?" she asked.

"Dunno." Said Parvati before commencing to giggle again, and Lavender joined in.

"She does too! She wants to go with Harry Potter!" Said Lavender.

"Oh, well why don't you go and ask him?" Said Hermione, smiling.

"Don't be daft Hermione. The boy has to ask the girl!" Said Parvati shaking her head.

"Oh… Well that's silly, what if he doesn't ask you?"

"We'll I'll let him know I'm available and I want to go with him and hopefully he'll just ask" Said Parvati as if It was common knowledge. Hermione suddenly got very nervous about this whole ball thing. If the boy was supposed to ask the girl, what would happen if no one asked her?

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were talking alone on the other side of the room.

"What's with her? Ever since she changed her hair and stuff she's ditched us" Said Ron, staring at Hermione.

"She's allowed to hang around other people. She's just making new friends." Replied Harry.

"Yeah, but they never paid any attention to her while she was just plain old Hermione" Said Ron, glumly.

"What does it matter?"

"I just want her to know they're only using her"

"Are you jealous?"

"No."

"I think you are, Ron"

"No I'm not"

"Ooh, Ron, you're turning a little pink in the cheek!"

"Am not! Shut up, Harry." And Ron got up and stormed up to his dorm.

Over near the fire, Hermione saw Ron storm off, and she was just about to get up and follow him, but just then Seamus grabbed her arm.

"Hermione, would you come with me tomorrow on the trip to Hogsmeade?"

"Uh… Yeah, okay Seamus, I'll come to Hogsmeade with you" She replied, a little taken back. But he grinned.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the courtyard tomorrow" And he left the three girls sitting there. As soon as he was out of earshot, Lavender and Parvati burst into fits of giggles.

"Ooh! Hermione, he is going to ask you to the ball tomorrow, bet my bottom galleon!" Said Parvati.

"What makes you think that? He just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"_All_ the boys ask girls to balls at Hogsmeade! Everyone knows that!" Said Lavender, and Hermione scratched her head. Everyone knows that? Hermione certainly didn't. She had a lot to learn about being "girly" it seemed.

"Well I better get some beauty sleep if I'm going to Hogsmeade with Seamus in the morning", and she said goodbye to the girls and walked over to Harry.

"Harry, I'm really sorry but I can't go to Hogsmeade with you and Ron tomorrow like we planned. I'm going with Seamus" said Hermione. Harry smiled and nodded.  
"That's fine Hermione, have fun. Ron and I will have to get by without you" Harry grinned.  
"Thanks Harry" said Hermione, and she went up to bed.

The next morning, Hermione woke up early with Lavender and Parvati to get ready.

"What are you wearing? You're not wearing that are you?" Asked Parvati when Hermione emerged wearing track-pants and a plain blue sweater.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"You can't wear THAT!" Shrieked Lavender, and she and Parvati dived into Hermione's chest, looking for something else she could wear. After a while of digging around, they declared that Hermione had nothing presentable to wear. At that moment, Parvati ran to her chest saying Hermione could wear something of hers.

Hermione was just about to object just as Parvati pulled the most beautiful little dress Hermione had ever seen out. It was a red shoes-strap dress, figure hugging and low cut. The two girls stuffed Hermione into it, and there were squeals of delight at the end product. Lavender had the privilege of putting the final touch on, a red rose clip to tuck her hair behind her ear. The three girls walked down to the court-yard together. Hermione marched straight past Harry and Ron in search of Seamus.

"Was that…" said Ron.

"It was" Replied Harry.

"I thought she was coming with us!"

"Change of plans, Seamus asked her last night."  
"She's going with _him_? Right… Right" said Ron furiously.


	4. Hermiones Tale Chapt 4

Hermione spotted Seamus, and the girls left her to find some Ravenclaw boys they were going with.

"Hi" She said a little shy.

"Hi Hermione, you look fantastic" Said Seamus, grinning.

"Thanks" Said Hermione, and sensing his comfort, relaxed a little.

All the groups of students slowly started to make their way out of the courtyard and down the little road to Hogsmeade. Draco and Pansy walked past, and gaped at her.

"Granger?" Said Draco in disbelief.

"That's right" Said Hermione, turning her nose up at the pair, sufficiently happy with their shock.

As Seamus and Hermione entered the small wizarding town of Hogsmeade, they looked for somewhere to go and get a drink and perhaps something to eat.

"I know. We could go to Madame Pudifoots…" Suggested Seamus.

"That horrible little café? No, let's go to the Three Broomsticks shall we?" And they walked into the crowded but comfortable little pub. Once inside, they looked around for a table.

"There doesn't seem to be anywhere to sit." Said Hermione sadly.

"Oh wait, there's a little booth over there!" Said Seamus, and he took her hand and walked over. The second they sat down, Rosemerta was there to take their order.

"What'll it be kids?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"We'll have two Butterbeers thanks" Said Seamus and Hermione reached into her pocket but Seamus stopped her. "It's okay Hermione, I've got it" And he smiled and paid.  
"That was nice of you, thanks" Smiled Hermione.

"For you, anything"

They sat in silence for a few moments, and Rosemerta brought their drinks over. Hermione had a sip.  
"Mmm… I love Butterbeer!" Said Hermione, as she felt the warmth spread over her.  
"Me too… So, are you looking forward to the 5000th anniversary ball?" Asked Seamus.  
"Oh yeah, it should be lots of fun" Said Hermione, taking another sip of her Butterbeer.

"So… Are you going with anyone yet?"  
"No, not yet" Said Hermione, smiling. The girls were right; boys really do ask girls to balls in Hogsmeade. And at that moment, Ron and Harry walked in. Ron looked straight at her, but looked away so quickly it was like he was looking through her.

"Well, would you like to… I mean, if you don't want to it's fine… But since you're not going with anyone, and I'm not going with anyone… Would you like to go to the Anniversary Ball with me?" Said Seamus, and he took a deep breath after. Hermione hesitated and she looked over at Ron. Ron wouldn't ask her, and she didn't want to go alone…  
"Yes Seamus, I would love to go with you"

They drank the rest of their Butterbeer, and chatted about lessons and homework and holidays, and then Seamus said he had a great time but he told Dean he would meet him at three o'clock. They stood up, hugged, and Seamus left. Hermione considered going back to school, but then she remembered Ron and Harry were around the Three Broomsticks somewhere, so she thought she would go and say hello to them.

She found them near the bar and she sat down.  
"Hey Hermione, how'd it go with Seamus" Asked Harry, smiling as she sat down.

"Oh, fine, you know" She ran her fingers through her hair, and looked at Ron, who was making a point of not talking to her.

"Hi Ron…" She said.

"Oh, we're good enough for you now?" He barked at her.

"Ron it's not like that, you know it's not, I didn't think you'd mind, it's not like we were going to do anything special" Said Hermione calmly.

"That's not the point. The point it you ditched us again!" Shouted Ron. The people at the nearest tables were staring at them.

"Ron please don't do this… I'm sorry I didn't come with you guys, I didn't think you'd mind…" Said Hermione.

"Well… You thought wrong… You've changed Hermione, and I don't think I like who you're becoming…" Said Ron, unable to hide the hurting in his voice, and he got up and walked out. Harry reached across the table and put his hand on Hermione's who was beginning to cry.

"Don't worry. He's…." But Harry was unable to say what Ron was exactly.


	5. Hermiones Tale Chapt 5

The night of the ball was a stressful one. Girls were running, giggling all over Gryffindor tower, while the boys who had been ready for hours sat, bored, in the common room. There were squirts of perfume and sparkles of jewelry everywhere. Hermione took one last look at herself in the mirror. She had her beautiful dress robes on. Palest of blue silk material, off the shoulder, tight down her body to her hips where the dress swept down her legs, long enough to trail on the ground behind her, but not long enough for people to trip on. She wore her hair down, sleek and long with a few loose curls at the ends. On her head was a simple silver tiara with pale blue stones to match her dress and around her wrist was a silver bracelet. Everyone who walked past her commented on how amazing she looked, how much she had transformed. At last she and the other girls went down the stairs in the common room. She walked past Ron as she went to find Seamus, she wanted to apologize but he just ignored her so she went on by. Seamus couldn't believe his luck when all the girls came out; Hermione was by far the prettiest. He greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, and he kept saying over again how beautiful she looked. He gave her a single white rose, which he placed in her hair, and then he took her hand as all the couple walked down the stairs to the entrance hall.

She turned and caught a glimpse of Ron who was with Lavender, and by the looks of it Parvati had got her wish as she was around Harry's arm. An amazing sight met them at the bottom of the stairs. The great oak doors were open to the grounds, and a red carpet was rolling up through the doors and there were all kinds of people! The press was there, photographers for every wizard newspaper there was. And all kinds of people were walking up the red carpet. Hermione saw The Weird Sisters walking down, covered in piercings and plaid. There were all kinds of people from the Ministry, heads of all the departments and the Minister himself. They walked into the great hall and it was at least twice its normal size. Dumbledore must have used some type of enlarging spell, the one they use on the ministry cars to make them bigger on the inside but the same on the outside. There were hundreds upon hundreds of beautifully dressed tables everywhere and a huge space as the dance floor. And the decorations! Gold everywhere!

Seamus took her hand as they went to find their table. It looked like there were 6 to a table, so they looked for their names. They looked at the tags on their table when they found it, it seemed they would be sitting with Ron and Lavender and Harry and Parvati. She groaned, this would be a lovely uncomfortable night. They sat down; they were first at the table. When the rest walked over, Ron and Harry looked equally uncomfortable at the seating arrangements. They all sat in uncomfortable silence awaiting Dumbledore's opening speech.

"Welcome, friends, to this, the 5000th anniversary of our dear school Hogwarts. It was on this day 5000 years ago the founders, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin opened this fine institute, and to celebrate this it is my great honor and privilege to announce this ball open!" Dumbledore bowed, and thousands of hands all over the hall begin to clap. There were so many people clapping it seemed to shake the very foundations of the building. At that moment, the band struck up and began to play a cheerful song that rang through the hall. People all over got up and made their way to the dance floor.

"Would you like to dance, Hermione?" Asked Seamus, and seizing the opportunity to leave this uncomfortable table, she got up and they walked to the dance floor hand in hand, under close watch of one Ronald Weasley.


	6. Hermiones Tale Chapt 6

As Hermione and Seamus walked to the dance floor, Ron who wanted to keep an eye on them grabbed Lavenders hand and pulled her after them grunting "C'mon, let's dance". He spotted them dancing, and positioned himself and Lavender so they were within earshot and so he had a good view of them.

"Hermione, you look so beautiful, everyone thinks so. All the boys wanted to ask you tonight" Said Seamus as they danced.

"Thanks…" Said Hermione, beginning to blush.

"Imagine if you made this transformation in first year, we could have been together all this time! I love what you've become" Said Seamus with a smile. Hermione stopped dancing.

"What I've become… I'm sorry Seamus, I've got to go." And Hermione ran out of the hall. Ron saw her and apologized to Lavender as he ran after her. She ran out onto a balcony and rested on the railing. Ron walked out slowly after her.

"Hermione?" He said, a little apprehensive. Hermione turned around and as she looked at Ron, tears sprung to her eyes.

"I've been such a fool, haven't I?" She asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, yes." Said Ron. She sniffed and turned away.

"Thanks! Gee… I really believed all those people were my friends because of me, not because of what I looked like…. More like it's what I _wanted _to believe."

"Hermione, that's not why you were a fool, you were a fool to change who you were. You were a fool for trying to lie to yourself. You're the only person you really need to be true to." Said Ron, and he rested his hand on her shoulder. Hermione turned and looked up into his eyes.  
"I should have come with you" She whispered.

"You're with me now" He replied, in an equally quiet voice.

"Can you forgive me for ditching you and Harry, for being such a total idiot for the last few weeks?" Asked Hermione.

"Only if you promise me to go back to the way you were. Be the Hermione I used to know, the Hermione I love"

"Love? Do you mean… You love me?" Stuttered Hermione.

"I always have… I supposed I only realized it when you weren't there, when you turned into something else." Said Ron. Hermione took one of his hands, and Ron reached up and took the white rose out of Hermione's hair and let the wind carry it away into the starry night as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. A slow song drifted out of the great hall, and Hermione let her hands curl up around Ron's neck. He turned pink a little, and his hands found their way to her waist, and they slowly danced there on the balcony, with the stars as their backdrop…

Harry looked through the window at them and smiled, he knew they would find each other, but then he felt that familiar sinking sensation as he remembered he was alone.


End file.
